


Girls In Knee Socks (They've All Got It Made)

by SereneCalamity



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: All Knowing!Lorna, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Clarice, F/M, Kissing, Pining!John, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: John's got a secret. And it's got to do with a certain cheerleader.





	Girls In Knee Socks (They've All Got It Made)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I had fun with this one :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title of the story loosely comes from Knee Socks by April March.

John Proudstar pursed his lips together as he looked onto the field where the schools football team was doing a very average job.

He told his friends that he was just here to support his best friend, Marcos Diaz, but he barely even believed the lie himself.

Lorna Dane certainly didn't believe him, just rolling her eyes at him, and Marcos didn't say anything him, but he gave him a knowing look and a small smile.

But that's what he was sticking to.

He didn't even  _like_  football, that wasn't a lie at all, and the only reason he had  _started_  coming to these games was because of Marcos, which also wasn't a lie.

Except the reason that he had  _kept_  on coming...Maybe that wasn't all about Marcos.

Maybe it had something to do with a cheerleader who had purple tones to her dark hair and a quick smirk and these incredible green eyes that—

"You're doing it again," came Lorna's voice.

John snapped his eyes back to the field, quickly trying to catch up with what was happening.

"Doing what?" He grumbled under his breath, fingers tapping away on his knee, itching for a cigarette.

"Staring," Lorna shot at him playfully, giving him a nudge that was probably meant to be pretty hard, but Lorna was a tiny thing, and John was built, so it didn't budge him.

"Am not," John snipped back.

"Are too," Lorna grinned and shoved at him again.

"Am not," John retorted and Lorna didn't bother replying, just rolling her eyes again.

Clarice Fong was fucking gorgeous.

And she was funny.

And she really wasn't a typical cheerleader, she had only joined the squad this year because her best friend was the captain and 'needed moral support'.

Lauren Strucker didn't seem like the kind of girl that needed moral support; she was a pretty blonde who appeared completely confident in her skin and flounced around the school in her tiny skirts and tops.

Clarice hadn't expanded on it much, because she said it wasn't her place, but Lauren's family had a lot going on right now—her dad was really sick and her brother was acting out.

And Clarice was a good friend.

So she had joined the cheerleading squad to keep her company, even though she had never been a cheerleader before and Lauren had been on the squad since the beginning of high school.

John know it made him sound like a terrible person, but he was really glad that Lauren needed moral support.

Because Clarice in the blue, black and white cheerleading uniform, with her hair up in French braid with blue ribbons through it and bright lipstick was something John would willingly die for.

And the knee socks.

Holy shit, the knee socks.

"And  _again_ ," Lorna whistled through her teeth and John glowered at her, even though he knew she was right.

He was back to staring at Clarice.

John just pulled the fingers at Lorna and then pushed himself up off the bench and started walking past the people in their row.

The game was going to be finishing soon, and their school was going to win, and he really,  _really_  needed a cigarette.

He really wasn't a student that was particularly interested in team sports, and once he graduated from school and got out here in a short two months time, he was never going to watch another football game again.

Unless Clarice went to university and joined a cheerleading squad there.

Then he would go.

To every game.

As much as they bored him.

John rolled his eyes at his train of thoughts as he made it to the bottom of the steps of the stands and then turned to head back toward the school.

There were a couple of people who were hanging around the bottom of the stands, including Sage Lovitt, who was absolutely brilliant when it came to computers and had probably sold fake ID's to half the students on the school, and she was smoking weed with one of her friends.

John shot her a quick smile before carrying on past her, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

But he didn't carry on through the school and to the car park where his motorbike was parked.

He took a path that wound it's way past the science block and toward the gym and it's changing rooms.

The school always felt different at night, and John couldn't help the slightly nervous but excited and extremely familiar dip of his stomach as he walked over to one of the picnic tables that was under the trees close to the gym.

He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting up the end and propping it between his lips as he waited.

From where John was sitting, he could hear cheers and shouts and the commentator yelling as they tracked the rest of the game.

John leaned back on the top of the picnic table where he was resting, bracing an arm behind him and letting out a stream of smoke into the air, glad that he had his leather jacket on because the spring air was still a bit cold.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when people began streaming away from the football field.

John couldn't see them all, only the ones that started heading to the far side of the field, which he could see past the science buildings, but he could hear a lot more people who were heading down that same path he had come down, but then carrying past the gym and toward the parking lot.

There were some louder voices that were coming from cheerleaders and football players as they went to the gym, which continued to echo through the gym and toward the changing rooms.

John was contemplating lighting up another cigarette when the side door, right near the back of the gym opened, and a cheerleader stepped out.

And not just any cheerleader.

Clarice.

 _His_  cheerleader.

Clarice closed the door behind her and then skipped over, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, her eyes glittering in the moon and stars that were glowing in the clear sky above them.

"Hey, babe," Clarice sung out as she reached him.

"Hey," John breathed out as his big hand wrapped easily around the back of her head, pulling her into him and bringing their lips together.

Clarice always tasted perfect.

She usually wore some kind of strawberry lipgloss, although she was wearing bright red lip stick now, but she had been chewing some kind of grape gum, and the taste exploded over John's tongue as she eagerly parted her lips for him.

John parted his thighs even more and shuffled right forward to the edge of the top of the picnic table, the hand that wasn't tangled in the hair at the back of her head dropped to her hip and bringing her forward firmly, so that she ended up kneeling on the bench of the picnic table, her hands resting on his thighs, dangerously high.

"Can we get out of here?" Clarice panted as they pulled apart, although still so close that they were sharing the same air.

"Fuck yes," John breathed out, and Clarice grinned at him.

"I'm sweaty from the game, so I'll just shower at yours?" She asked, unnecessarily.

"We can shower...Later," John smirked at her and Clarice's grin widened.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice breathy.

"Yeah," John nodded, bringing her back in for another wet kiss.

He didn't care that the red lipstick had probably rubbed off her own mouth and was smeared on his lips, he just liked the fact that  _he_  was the one that messing up the perfect make up that she had done up before she had come to the game.

His thumb moved, first caressing her jaw bone and then moving up to her cheek before resting at the corner of her mouth, gently tracing her lower lip and loving the way it made her eyelids flutter shut and he felt her draw in a sharp breath.

"Come on, let's go back to my place," John let his hand fall away and then reaching behind to give her ass a cheeky squeeze.

"Did Lorna give you a hard time tonight?" Clarice asked as she stepped back, giving him room to get off the table and stand up.

"Yeah, she thinks she's  _so_  clever, knowing that I have a thing for you," John rolled his eyes and Clarice let out a laugh.

"You're not exactly subtle—especially when I'm in this uniform," Clarice bumped her hip against his playfully.

John didn't bother to protest.

Because she was damn right.

Especially those knee socks.

Clarice had no problem with his obsession.

In fact, she had used it to her advantage on several occasions—promising that she would show up at his house with just the knee socks on underneath a long jacket that reached far down her thighs if he went to a chick flick with her, or helped her when making nearly two dozen cupcakes for a cheerleading fundraiser, or went shopping with him in a mall a few towns over.

None of these were things that John would ever say  _no_  to, but if she was happy to offer him a reward in the end, then who was he to refuse?

"I don't mind if you tell them we're dating," Clarice told him with a raised eyebrow. "I told Lauren."

"I'll tell them," John smirked. "It's just fun to leave them in the dark for so long when they act as though they're all knowing."

Clarice grinned, and then she sashayed off in front of him, heading back through the back door of the gym to grab her bag before heading to the car park.

John watched her disappear before letting his goofy smile spread across his face.

He'd tell Lorna and Marcos.

Eventually.

But right now, he had more important things on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
